pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
List of English-language playwrights
This is a list of English-language playwrights who have articles on Penny's Poetry Pages. A #Zoë Akins (1886-1958), United States B #Joanna Baillie (1762-1851), Scotland #John Banks (?1650-1706), England #Thomas Haynes Bayly (1797-1839), England #Francis Beaumont (1584-1616), England #Samuel Beckett (1906-1989), Ireland #Aphra Behn (1640-1689), England #Henry Beissel (born 1929), Canada #George Henry Boker (1823-1890), United States #Gordon Bottomley (1874-1948), England #George Mackay Brown (1921-1996), Scotland #Alfred Bunn (1796-1860), England #John Burgoyne (1722-1792), England C #Henry Carey (1689-1743), England #William Cartwright (1611-1643), England #Margaret Cavendish (1623-1673), England #Henry Chettle (?1564-1607?), England #Colley Cibber (1671-1757), England #George Elliott Clarke (born 1960), Canada #Aston Cokayne (1608-1684), England #Laurence Collinson (1925-1986), Australia #George Colman (1732-1794), England #George Colman (1762-1836), England #William Congreve (1670-1729), England #Hannah Cowley (1743-1809), England #Louis O. Coxe (1918-1993), United States #J.C. Cross (?1770-1809), England #Richard Cumberland (1732-1811), England D #Sir William Davenant (1606-1668), England #John Day (1574-1640?), England #Thomas Dekker (?1572-1632), England #John Delap (1725-1812), England #Floyd Dell (1887-1969), United States #John Dennis (1657-1734), England #Thomas Doubleday (1790-1870), England #John Drinkwater (1882-1937), England #John Dryden (1631-1700), England #Thomas D'Urfey (1653-1723), England E #Sir George Etherege (?1635-1692), England F #Michael Field, England #Nathan Field (1587-1620), England #Henry Fielding (1707-1754), England #John Fletcher (1579-1625), England #John Ford (1586-1637?), England #Christopher Fry (1907-2005), England G # John Gay (1685-1732), England # Robert Greene (1558-1592), England H # Charles Heavysege (1816-1876), Canada # Thomas Heywood (?1570-1650), England # Aaron Hill (1685-1750), England # Charles Hopkins (?1664-1700?) , England # Edward Howard (1624 - 1689 fl.), England # Sir Robert Howard (1626-1698), England J # Harriett Jay (1863-1932), England # Edward Jerningham (1727-1812), England # Ben Jonson (1572-1637), England K #Kenneth Koch (1925-2002), United States #Alfred Kreymborg (1883-1966), United States #Thomas Kyd (1558-1594), England L #Gary Langford (born 1947), New Zealand #Nathaniel Lee (?1653-1692), England #Liz Lochhead (born 1947), Scotland #Thomas Lodge (?1558-1625), England #John Lyly (1554-1606), England M #Percy MacKaye (1875-1956), United States #David Mallet (?1705-1765), Scotland #Christopher Marlowe (1564-1593), England #Shackerley Marmion (1603-1639), England #John Marston (1576-1634), England #Edward Martyn (1859-1923), Ireland #Philip Massinger (1583-1640), England #Thomas May (1595-1650), England #Paula Meehan (born 1955), Ireland #Moses Mendes (died 1758), England #Thomas Middleton(1580-1627), England #A.A. Milne (1882-1956), England #Mary Russell Mitford (1781-1855), England #William Vaughn Moody (1869-1910), United States #Edward Moore (1712-1757), England #Kim Morrissey (born 1955), Canada #Daniel David Moses (born 1952), Canada #Anna Cora Mowatt (1819-1870), United States #Anthony Munday (1560-1633), England N #Marjory Nicholls (1890-1930), New Zealand O #Eugene O'Neill (1888-1953), United States #Femi Osofisan (born 1946), Nigeria #Thomas Otway (1652-1685), England P # John Howard Payne (1791-1852), United States # Josephine Preston Peabody (1874-1922), United States # George Peele (1556-1596), England # Rob Penny (1941-2003), United States # Stephen Phillips (1864-1915), England # Harold Pinter (1930-2008), England # Al Pittman (1940-2001), Canada R # James Reaney (1926-2008), Canada # Thomas Randolph (1605-1635), England # Nicholas Rowe (1674-1718), England # William Rowley (?1585-1626), England # George Ryga (1932-1987), Canada S #Epes Sargent (1813-1880). United States #Thomas Shadwell (?1642-1692), England #William Shakespeare (1564-1616), England #Ntozake Shange (born 1948), United States #George Bernard Shaw (1856-1950), Ireland #Richard Brinsley Sheridan (1751-1816), England #James Shirley (1596-1666), England #John Smith (1662-1717), England #Richard Steele (1672-1729), England #William Stevenson (1530-1575), England #J.M. Synge (1871-1909), Ireland T #Nahum Tate (1652-1715), England #John Todhunter (1839-1916), Ireland #Cyril Tourneur (1575-1626), England #E. Donald Two-Rivers (1945-2008), United States U #Nicholas Udall (1594-1556), England W #Thomas Wade (1805-1875), England #Derek Walcott (born 1930), Saint Lucia #Tom Walmsley (born 1948), Canada #Wilfred Watson (1911-1998), Canada #John Webster (?1580-1634?). England #Oscar Wilde (1854-1900), Ireland / England #Tennessee Williams (1911-1983), United States Category:Lists of poets Category:Lists of poets by language Category:English dramatists and playwrights Category:American dramatists and playwrights Category:Canadian dramatists and playwrights Category: Australian dramatists and playwrights